marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Swamp Thing (Post-Flashpoint)
Summary Swamp Thing is an elemental creature who shares a connection to all plant life on the planet Earth through a network called the Green. He is a mass of vegetable matter that absorbed the memories and personality of Alec Holland, a botanist who died in a swamp shortly after creating a hormonal Bio-Restorative Formula for plants. He is associated with the Parliament of Trees and the White Lantern Corps. This profile is for the New 52 / Post-Flashpoint version of the character. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-B+ | 2-A, High 1-B with The World Tree Name: The Swamp Thing, Allec Holland Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: In his 30s - 40s Classification: Former Human, Plant Elemental, Avatar of The Green Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8), Regeneration (High-Godly, Capable of Regenerating even if his existence is destroyed as long as The Green exists, and regenerating even if his connection to The Green is completely cut-off, or if he is destroyed alongside The Green itself), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation (Fixed Post-Crisis Supermans' flawed connection with the Post-Flashpoint Reality, which was causing a disturbance in The Green), Plant Manipulation (Holds absolute control over every kind of Plant Life on the entire universe), Elemental Manipulation (Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation), Shapeshifting/Size-shifting (Can assume any form he desires, even growing as large as an entire landmass, or shrinking to a quantic level), Weather Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation(Through Degenerating and then Regenerating himself on another location), Duplication/Creation (Can create many clones of himself and inhabit multiple bodies at once), Cosmic Awareness (Through The Green), Summoning, Poison Manipulation Attack Potency:''' '''Solar System level+ (Is The Green's Ultimate Avatar, destined to fight against The Rot, a force so powerful that in an alternate future they defeated and zombified almost every single Metahuman on Earth.Easily defeated the Machine Parliament's Avatar. Sliced Rotling Starro in half.) | Multiverse level+(Absorbed the entirety of The Green, and was killing the Time-Gremlins with his attacks), High Hyperverse level with The World Tree (The World Tree is the root of all Creation, including all higher dimensions, with it he completely obliterated Pralaya and restored all creation into existence) Speed:''' At least '''FTL Movement Speed (Has fought Wonder Woman, Superman and Aquaman. Reacted to Rotling Kid Flash) Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown (Varies in accordance to his body's size) Striking Strength: Solar System Class+ | Multiversal+, High Hyperversal with World Tree Durability:' '''Solar System level+ '(Has survived blows from a bloodlusted Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Superman without having to regenerate) | 'Multiverse level+ ' Stamina: Infinite. As a Plant Elemental, Swamp Thing does not produce any fatigue toxins or lactic acids in his muscles (mostly since he doesn't have any muscles) during physical activity. He unable to tire and can survive without sleep, water, food and oxygen. | Infinite Range:' Planetary. Multiversal+ through The Green | Multiversal+, Unknown with the World Tree '''Standard Equipment:' None notable Intelligence:''' Genius (Alec Holland was originally a biochemist) (Memorized the entire book of Hebrew) (Invented a formula that could cause hyper-growth on plants) '''Weaknesses: Can have his connection to The Green cut off, though that will only stop him temporarily Key: Base | 'The Green Absorbed '